The Secret Weapon
by Jesse'sOtherGirl
Summary: Donna and Jackie have a special arrangement to help Donna with her celibacy scheme. Donna/Jackie, oneshot. Rated M for a reason.


_Disclaimer: I don't own That 70's Show, Donna Pinciotti, or Jackie Burkhardt, and I don't make any money from writing this._

_A/N: This story takes place during Season 6, Episode 20, "Squeezebox." It begins right after Donna throws Mitch out of her room to talk to Jackie about how her celibacy plan with Eric is backfiring. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, watch the first five minutes of this video: _.com/watch?v=_uKseh8ccJI&feature=related

* * *

><p>"Ooh, you're so strong," Jackie mocked, giggling, as Donna slammed her bedroom door shut.<p>

Donna dropped the hand she was running agitatedly through her hair, grinning and rolling her eyes at her best friend's teasing. She took only a second to take in the prone form of the brunette on her bed – leaning back casually against the wall, dark hair falling in waves over her shoulders, legs opened just enough to tease. There was a knowing smugness in the chocolate-colored eyes that was reflected in the upward curve of plump, pink lips.

Jackie was more than ready for Donna to cross the room in three strides of those gangly legs. She reached up eagerly as the redhead crawled hastily over her, that smile still on her mouth as she surged upward to meet her friend's lips.

She had known this was coming from the moment that Donna had entered the room. There was a frazzled look about the taller girl that Jackie had become well-acquainted with in the recent weeks of Donna's little celibacy plan. All it took was her blurting the words _"Jackie, we need to talk," _and any doubts had fled. The moment that Donna would throw Mitch out on his ass would be the same that her lips would be pressing down insistently upon Jackie's.

The truth was, Donna's plan to "purify" herself and Eric before her wedding was having just as intense of an effect on her as it was on her skinny horn-dog of a boyfriend. Jackie didn't get it at all, but it was a secret that even _she _was willing to keep – for the sake of womankind, of course. It was the same reason that Jackie was willing to help Donna keep up her apathetic façade.

But none of that had anything to do with the way Jackie's fingers tangled in red hair, nor the way she moaned wantonly as Donna's hands pushed her shirt up insistently.

Things usually started off this way. Donna would be all hopped up on hormones, painfully turned on and desperate for any sort of respite, and she would overpower Jackie completely. Right now, for instance, Jackie was the one pinned to the bed beneath Donna's weight, her tan legs tangled around the redhead's hips, perfectly-polished fingers tugging encouragingly on soft hair. Donna groaned deeply, pressing her hips urgently against Jackie's. The wetness in her khakis that had begun to form when the lights in the theater went down was now reaching decidedly uncomfortable proportions. She was honestly surprised that she hadn't soaked through the material entirely. Everything Eric had done, from his stupid yawn-and-grab to the goodbye kiss he had given her, had only added to her frustrations. And now, having Jackie in her bed and being so close to that release she so desperately needed, only made Donna even more eager.

Jackie was more than happy to let Donna blow off some steam, while her own, smaller hands pushed the blue blazer off of Donna's shoulders. The redhead wouldn't have shrugged the thing off any faster if it had been on fire, something that made Jackie grin against her friend's soft lips. She groaned, arching up into Donna's demanding hands as they slid restlessly over her shoulders and down her back, rubbing along her thighs, a move that Donna knew would get Jackie going. Sure enough, the smaller girl gasped, pressing her body up even further against Donna's and spreading her legs even wider. Now it was Donna's turn to grin smugly, though her victory didn't stay on her mind for much longer. She moved her hands from Jackie's thighs up her sides, pushing her shirt up and cupping Jackie's pert breasts. She squeezed firmly, earning a blissful moan from the girl below her. Jackie grasped Donna's shirt and pulled her closer, tightly gripping the fabric in small fists before her shaking fingers slid up to her collarbone, shoving buttons out of their holes as quickly as she could. Donna's fingers were currently occupied with the younger girl's taut stomach, and Jackie just managed to undo the last button on Donna's blouse before the other girl was shoving her ruffled shirt uncomfortably against her armpits. Jackie lifted her arms impatiently, and her shirt was barely over her head before Donna's lips were at her neck and shoulder, her fingers fumbling with the bra clasp on Jackie's back.

"Damn, Donna," Jackie half-teased, half-moaned. She had plenty of snide remarks on her tongue, but couldn't figure out how to get them out as Donna ripped her bra off, and hands that Jackie had considered to be almost masculine covered her breasts. Jackie groaned and canted her hips upward, breathing ragged while Donna grasped and kneaded the soft mounds.

"Please, Jackie," Donna whispered huskily into her friend's ear. She had done everything she knew to do to turn Jackie on, and it was working like a charm, but she just couldn't wait any longer. Besides, they both knew that there was nothing Jackie loved more than hearing Donna beg.

Jackie inhaled sharply, dark eyes snapping open. She quickly disentangled her fingers from the redhead's soft hair, and wasted no more time in pushing Donna over. Donna sighed happily as her back hit the mattress, bouncing a bit and wriggling eagerly towards the center of the bed while Jackie climbed over her. No matter how things got started, (usually with Donna jumping Jackie with little or no forewarning,) this was how they ended up. Donna didn't want to fuck; she wanted to_ be _fucked. And not only was Jackie domineering enough to bring even Hyde to his knees, but she was surprisingly strong for her size. Everything worked out perfectly.

Jackie gripped Donna's hips, yanking her down further beneath her, her fingers flying immediately to the button of Donna's pants. The older girl whimpered impatiently and pressed her head back against the pillows, lifting her hips into Jackie's hands. Jackie yanked her zipper down, grasping the waistband and jerking the khakis off the redhead's hips. Donna's legs pistoned violently as she kicked her pants the rest of the way off. Jackie just giggled, leaning down to press her lips deeply to her best friend's, her hand sliding between Donna's thighs to rub over the material of her panties. The fabric was hot and completely drenched, and Jackie groaned, pressing her palm more firmly against Donna's pubic bone.

"Fuck me," Donna pleaded, pulling back just enough to look hopefully up at her best friend. Jackie was already pushing the crotch of Donna's panties to one side, dragging her fingers up along the length of her slip before pressing three fingers deeply inside.

Donna moaned loudly, red hair splaying wildly across the pillows, short nails biting into Jackie's upper arms while the brunette picked up a rhythm. "Yes… oh God, yes," Donna sighed, thrusting her hips up to meet Jackie's fingers. Her hands slid around Jackie's arms, over her shoulders to capture her swaying breasts, squeezing and making the girl moan into her mouth. Jackie had only just entered her, but already Donna could sense that powerful feeling rushing up on her. It was almost embarrassing, how quickly she came during these sessions. She was always so desperately horny, even more than usual now that she couldn't have Eric whenever she wanted, and it wasn't her fault that Jackie had so quickly learned just how to please her.

Donna panted as Jackie's lips left hers, feeling the younger girl's lips pressing beneath her ear, panting with exertion while her fingers flew between the redhead's legs. "Fuck, Jackie," Donna whimpered and strained her hips forward, squeezing her eyes shut and dragging her nails down Jackie's back. She was almost there; she was so close, so close…

Donna cried out, bucking her hips against Jackie's hand and arching up off the bed as she tightened around the girl's fingers, finally releasing all of that tension while white-hot pleasure flashed behind her closed eyelids. She grit her teeth, rolling her hips into Jackie's hand as the pleasure faded and her muscles relaxed, and her mind turned a calm, cool blue.

She felt her friend roll off of her and stretch out beside her, and when she managed to blink her eyes open, Jackie was smiling that smug smile and lazily licking her fingers clean.

"Feel better?" she teased, grinning at Donna's flushed face, wild hair, and heaving chest. Donna grinned broadly, forcing herself up on one elbow, pressing her lips to Jackie's, moaning softly at the taste of herself on the other girl's lips. The brunette giggled into the kiss and let the redhead lay her down, humming quietly in contentment and snaking her arms around Donna's neck.

Jackie's pleasure had nothing to do with Donna's celibacy scheme, but fortunately that fact didn't seem to affect anything at all.


End file.
